This disclosure relates to a core assembly, and more particularly to a hybrid core assembly employed in a casting process to manufacture a part.
Gas turbine engines are widely used in aircraft propulsion, electric power generation, ship propulsion and pumps. Many gas turbine engine components are cast in a casting process. One example casting process is investment casting. Investment casting can form metallic parts having relatively complex geometries, such as gas turbine engine parts requiring internal cooling passageways. Blades and vanes are examples of such parts.
The investment casting process utilizes a mold having one or more mold cavities that include a shape generally corresponding to the part to be cast. A wax or ceramic pattern of the part is formed by molding wax or injecting ceramic material over a core assembly. In a shelling process, a shell is formed around the core assembly. The shell is fired to harden the shell such that the mold is formed comprising the shell having one or more part defining compartments that include the core assembly. Molten material is communicated into the mold to cast the part. The shell and core assembly are removed once the molten material cools and solidifies.